<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Blue Corner by Kimmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010699">Our Little Blue Corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy'>Kimmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Business, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Holidays, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Married Life, Nightmares, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Pets, Road Trips, Secret Identity, Sickfic, Small Towns, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki meet, fall in love, and get businesses next to each other. Slowly, their family expands to other gay businesses around, and people who will come to mean more to them than they would have expected.</p>
<p>Written for Writer's Month 2020, which means it's slightly crazy, likely inconsistent and definitely weird, but quite adorable and filled with lots of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Doreen Green, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Sif/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Florist/Tattoo Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s the thing.</p>
<p>If Rhodey didn’t know the idiots himself, he too would assume otherwise. It’s easy to think so, when you meet them, that Loki is a tattoo artist and Tony the florist.</p>
<p>Well. That Loki is a tattoo artist, at least, he’s not sure still why people assume Tony is a florist. Maybe they think those ink stains are dirt marks.</p>
<p>But Loki is tattooed, top to bottom (Rhodey never wanted to know that but now he does, and he had to live with it), in absolutely amazing suit of flowers, cogs, runes and subtle symbolism.</p>
<p>And Tony is, unless you’ve seen him shirtless in the summer, ABSOLUTELY BARE.</p>
<p>And you don’t get to see Tony shirtless in the summer if you didn’t earn it.</p>
<p>But if you did, you would see a steampunk style circular tattoo of his own design that’s a representation of his pacemaker. He calls is the arc reactor and it’s gorgeous, blue, and a biggest sign of trust to be shown it.</p>
<p>But Tony isn’t a florist. Tony is the tattoo artist and Loki is the guy who run into his shop when they were both 19, Tony having started his business with money he didn’t exactly ask his dad for, and Loki running away from home to get his first tattoo because it would piss his dad off.</p>
<p>And well. Loki liked it. And came back for another and ten more, and for the artist. And then Loki started his own business, a flower shop of all things, which apparently no one but his mother could have predicted.</p>
<p>And Tony might have pulled some (a lot) of strings to get Loki a place in the same building, so they could be door to door because at that point they were both about as subtle in their pining as a bull in a china shop.</p>
<p>And just as oblivious.</p>
<p>But they GOT THERE.</p>
<p>And looking at them walk down the aisle surrounded by Loki’s flowers, matching tattoos on their hands rather than rings, he thinks all that matters is that they did get there.</p>
<p>It’s a strange and unusual combination, a florist and a tattoo artist, but no one could say either Loki or Tony are normal or boring either.</p>
<p>And all that matters is that’s for all it’s unique nature, the combination is clearly a very fitting one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki is a flurry of anger and frustration, something Loki often is after dealing with people, as he crashes through the door to their apartment exactly two minutes after his work finished.</p>
<p>Tony raises one eyebrow from the bed where he’s sitting, sketching a design he was comissioned, but the only answer is the sound of running shower. A mask thrown forcefully on the coat hanger still sways gently. Tony stands up, grabbing it by the string and throwing it in the laundry bin.</p>
<p>He washes his hands and idly wonders if joining Loki is a good idea before realising it’s not and plopping back on the bed. He saves the file and puts the tablet away.</p>
<p>Loki emerges two minutes later, wet (though it looks sad rather than sexy), in frayed old leggings and shirtless.</p>
<p>He falls down on the bed, face planting in Tony’s lap. Tony’s fingers immediately find their way into Loki’s hair.</p>
<p>“Can you become my sugar daddy?”</p>
<p>Tony huffs a half hearted laugh.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure as your rich husband I kind of already am.”</p>
<p>Loki opens one eye, glaring at him, but the contented purring and cuddling ruins the effect.</p>
<p>“We should hire a bodyguard who can throw all assholes refusing to wear a mask away for me.” Loki sighs. “Honestly, it’s a flower shop. I didn’t expect anyone to make a scene at a goddamn florist.”</p>
<p>Tony humms. The lockdown was not fun. Ever since the epidemic hit, life only went downhill. They could afford to close their business, and the parlor hasn’t been open for months, but Loki insisted on keeping the flower shop open.</p>
<p>Because people needed them.</p>
<p>He drew Loki further into his lap, hugging him tight, remembering how hard Frigga’s death hit him. How fresh the wounds still were.</p>
<p>People coming in for funeral flowers both helped and didn’t help. Loki refused to close but still hated working through it.</p>
<p>“Actually, that’s a good idea. Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>Loki looks at him, confused, mind already past his last statement.</p>
<p>“Let’s hire a bodyguard. I mean, it’s work for someone who could have lost it because of the situation, and less toll of assholes on your mental health.”</p>
<p>Loki looks at him, like he didn’t expect to take the suggestion seriously himself but it’s true. It’s a good one and not unrealistic.</p>
<p>It’s not the widest, but the smile Loki offers him is sincere and slightly less tired.</p>
<p>“Yes. Let’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started perfectly normal, or as normal as days could start, these days. It was relatively quiet, as it usually was since Happy joined their business (and eventually, their friends group) and Loki was busy compiling random bouquets for the shop window.</p><p>He didn’t reminiscent about the past, because he didn’t expect the day to end up like it did, but if he had, it would probably go something like this.</p><p>Loki was born in a perfectly normal family, except for the part where is probably wasn’t normal at all. His parents were rich, and his father was always absent and only came for Christmas, and his mother basically raised him alone. Loki wasn’t unloved but that didn’t stop him from feeling lonely most of his childhood and trying to piss his father into caring.</p><p>Odin was always away because he worked at their company in Norway, Loki was British, and Loki was an only child.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>He just finished another flower box (red and yellow roses, because he was thinking of Tony) when several things happened at once.</p><p>Happy screamed something Loki didn’t catch, the shop window exploded, and a storm started out of nowhere.</p><p>He looked up to see an imposing figure of a woman staring at him and then he got shot with… Something, whatever it was, that looked like a stuff and shot green bean rays.</p><p>And the ray hit him square in the chest, sending him across the shop, into a wall but… It didn’t hurt.</p><p>Except suddenly his skin was blue, and the woman was aiming at him again, and he saw her skin was blue too and Loki was terrified.</p><p>That was when deafening thunder rocked through him and suddenly another person was there. A man, blonde, and dressed like a viking, holding a hammed, threw himself on the woman, knocking her out.</p><p>He turned to Loki, smiled, and offered him his hand.</p><p>“I’m Thor, and I’m your brother. I came to take you home.”</p><p>Loki ran.</p><p>***</p><p>So planning to outrun the muscle mountain that was Thor was potentially not the smartest thing. The man easily caught him, and grabbed the unconscious woman, and then yelled something at the sky and suddenly Loki wasn’t in his destroyed flower shop anymore.</p><p>He was in… It could only be described as a place, room drowning in gold and a throne in the middle of it.</p><p>And on that throne sat…</p><p>No.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Two guards came, dragging away the woman.</p><p>“Who was that. What’s going on? SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME.”</p><p>Magic. Jesus, magic was apparently real. Loki had half a mind this was all a horrible dream. Except it felt real, and deep down he knew it was.</p><p>Odin sighed, and led them down another golden hallway to his private rooms. And he explained. Apparently Thor was a few years old when Odin had an affair. He was on a dyplomatic mission to Jotunheim when he and Laufey (the blue woman, who was apparently his biological mother, who tried to kill him) ended up with child.</p><p>Laufey tried to use the child to blackmail Odin, but Odin didn’t let it. When Loki was born, Odin stole him away before Laufey could kill him, deeming him unnecessary, and hid Loki away on Earth so Laufey couldn’t find him. Frigga stayed with Loki, Odin visited when he could, Laufey attacked Asgard because there was no point pretending to be dyplomatic anymore and a war broke out. Thor and Loki grew up both unaware they had a brother.</p><p>And then Frigga, who’s magic was apparently what kept Loki safe and hidden, died, and Laufey went to find Loki on Earth.</p><p>And here they were.</p><p>“Loki… I only ever wanted what’s best for you. I wanted my son alive and happy and that was the only way I could achieve that.”</p><p>Loki stared at Odin, thinking about the way his parents marriage was a sham, about the way Frigga had to leave Thor behind, about Laufey trying to kill him, not knowing he had a brother. Magic existing and Loki being some blue alien.</p><p>And then he thought of Tony, who would come home from visiting Jarvises to find the flowershop destroyed.</p><p>He stood up and walked closer to Odin.</p><p>“I always knew you were a horrible father, but I guess I didn’t realize HOW bad.”</p><p>And then Odin fainted.</p><p>Loki freaked out a bit but apparently that was somewhat normal, Thor assured him. It was called Odinsleep and meant Thor was king now, and Thor was… Well, Thor was the most complicated and interesting part of this story.</p><p>Thor tried. He smiled at Loki and didn’t try to explain stuff in a condescending way and just seemed to be begging, like an overeager puppy, to be able to get to know his little brother.</p><p>Thor asked if he could visit Loki on Earth, but now that seemed impossible, with Thor as acting King.</p><p>“I can take you to our healers. They can put your glamour back on, so you don’t look blue, and send you back. But I would ask you, Loki… Brother, if you can stay, even just a few days. See Asgard, get to know me. Tell me about mother?”</p><p>And well. He couldn’t really deny Thor that, right? Not when Thor was the one who only got to see Frigga from time to time, and for all the secrecy, she was the truly loving parent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Long Distance Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have never been in a long distance relationship <em>per se</em>.</p><p>Sure, Loki was British, he visited his mom sometimes without Tony, been gone a week or two, as was Tony, either on some work trip or in Malibu to visit the Jarvises.</p><p>But they have never really been in a <em>long distance relationship</em>.</p><p>And yes, Loki would be back in a few days so it’s not like this was going be a problem but when the distance stretched to between planets, Tony decided it could officially be called a long distance relationship.</p><p>“Thor is an idiot. Not sure I’m all that happy with this whole brother bullshit.”</p><p>Tony stared at his phone, at the picture accompanying the message, a selfie of Loki and Thor on some… Flying boat, apparently, over a golden city in another galaxy.</p><p>Because that was something that was happening.</p><p>It was real.</p><p>Magic was real and his husband was an alien. Who wasn’t aware of it himself until some blue bitch who knocked Happy out and who was apparently Loki’s biological mother tried to kill him.</p><p>Tony threw himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if this was all an elaborate dream or a prank. Except he already woke up a few times and Happy confirmed it, and Loki kept sending pictures and well.</p><p>Loki would never do something like that to Tony.</p><p>So he would see for himself just how real it was when Loki came back and he got to see his husband turn blue. (Tony had a feeling it would be a bit of an elephant in the room topic but he couldn’t help but consider it sexy new information.)</p><p>“Liar. You always wanted to be a brother.”</p><p>He smiled as he saw the three dots indicating Loki was typing. Wow. Interplanetary phone service. Tony was something of a genius with tech but it still blew his mind.</p><p>“Yes, a BIG brother.”</p><p>And well. Tony smiled bemusedly. Life doesn’t always turn out the way we expect it, does it. Sometimes it turns out you married a blue alien whose family lied to him about being human.</p><p>But it doesn’t make you love him any less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re sitting on the sofa, Tony sprawled out with Loki between his legs, watching pictures Loki has taken change on the screen. They have a slideshow mode on but every now and then Loki will pause it, recall some crazy adventure of the last fortnight (the trip ended up a bit longer than planned because turns out Asgard was pretty interesting and his family story pretty messed up) or answer Tony’s questions.</p><p>So far they’ve covered that no, Loki isn’t sure how the flying boats work but he can have Thor get someone to explain it to Tony, yes, Tony will eventually be allowed to visit, Loki still hates his dad, the flowers in Frigga’s palace garden are absolutely gorgeous and Loki managed to steal seeds when no guards were looking and Thor is a pretty cool guy.</p><p>“So you’re happy with this whole brother business?”</p><p>“I guess I am. I often wondered what it would be like, to not be an only child. But it’s like. You know, I thought it was hypothetical wondering.”</p><p>Pictures kept changing on the screen, most of them of Thor sparring now.</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>Tony pointed at a picture where a dark haired woman had Thor pinned to the ground with a smirk. He seemed heart eyed and not even a little upset with the defeat.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Sif, Thor’s soulmate.”</p><p>Tony paused the screen, looking at it, trying to process the weight Loki put on the word soulmate.</p><p>“You mean like… Red string of fate king of soulmates?”</p><p>Loki hummed in agreement.</p><p>“The string is actually golden, but yeah.”</p><p>That didn’t really sound right but if magic was real, why not true love?</p><p>“And how do you know if it’s golden unless… Are we…”</p><p>Loki smiled, taking Tony’s hand and kissing him.</p><p>“Of course we are.”</p><p>He managed to look into Tony’s shocked expression with dead serious eyes for about three seconds before he broke down laughing.</p><p>“God, the look on your face. Sorry. No, soulmates aren’t real. Thor just insisted on calling Sif that instead of girlfriend or anything else and it was hilarious.”</p><p>Tony huffed.</p><p>“How would I know. You just showed me flying boats. It didn’t seem that far fetched a concept.”</p><p>Loki smiled, settling more comfortably on Tony’s chest as they put the slideshow back on.</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t even be surprised if it was real but it’s not. But I know for sure if it was?” He looked up at Tony. “You would be mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean has always featured predominantly in Tony’s and Loki’s relationship, as much as it often fell into the background, it’s significant role forgotten until a small detail made it obvious again.</p><p>The it being: Tony and Loki were from different sides of the ocean.</p><p>As different as fire and ice (hah!), as America and Europe, as an extrovert and introvert, oh, and a man used to actually swimming in the sea and a man who loathed it with passion.</p><p>Maybe loathed it was a bit too much.</p><p>The thing is, being American, and from the north, Tony didn’t really have this whole concept of sea holidays and splashing around. He knew it wasn’t that Americans didn’t do that too. Or that there were no parts of the country were summer was actually hot. Or that he never visited them. It was just that the water was predominantly FUCKING COLD.</p><p>And no, apparently British beaches had nothing warmer to offer but apparently Loki visited Spain or Italy every year with his mother, and among many things that the two of them tended to clash about was…</p><p>“Let’s go to the ocean.”</p><p>“Literally WHAT FOR? It’s only pretty for looking at it, you’ll freeze to death–”</p><p>Tony caught himself mid sentence, suddenly realizing and glaring at Loki. Yeah, so that would be no longer an issue apparently.</p><p>“How about that. I just sold some of mom’s shit left in the inheritance. I saw we buy a little house in California and I can promise you in return we’ll get the fanciest lab for that house that you can’t fit in this apartment in the city.”</p><p>Tony sighed. Loki really knew how to turn Tony around to his ideas. And well. Maybe it was what they needed, in a way. They were both far from poor (Frigga’s “shit” didn’t even include the Odinsons British residence) and the little house ended up being a huge, modern sprawling villa but… It was quiet. It was somewhere else, without broken windows and renovations outside that were A Reminder, just the two of them, peace.</p><p>Looking at the ocean was actually nice. Looking at Loki swimming was a bit cold to even imagine but he seemed fine, and cuddling together on the beach was a hit.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>And the lab was definitely worth it.</p><p>So maybe the ocean wasn’t so bad after all. Tony got Loki from behind the ocean, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony knew it had to happen eventually. In a way, he knew them staying in Malibu was both putting a band aid on a gunshot wound and creating a controlled environment for when Loki actually snapped. Knowing didn’t exactly help prepare either of them.</p><p>They got up early today, after falling asleep watching a movie the night before. The sun was still soft and wind chilly. The terrace window was open, the breeze moving Loki’s hair where he stood staring at the steaming mug of tea.</p><p>And suddenly Tony knew, watching that gaze, that they weren’t in for a quiet breakfast.</p><p>“Lokes? Darling?”</p><p>Loki raised his hand tentatively and within a flicker of a moment the steam disappeared. Tony stared at the mug, wondering what he witnessed. Then Loki moved his hand again and Tony’s coffee mug flew from the express to the table in front of him. It was a bit wonky but didn’t spill anything.</p><p>“Whoa.” Tony let a soft sound of amazement as he took a sip. “That’s really cool.”</p><p>“Thor had a few people teaching me the basics. Gave me some books. Pulled a string or two to get some from my home… realm, too. They’re better. Cooling the coffee down, it’s still easier. The entire ice magic. It comes naturally.”</p><p>There was a weird mixture of emotions in that sentence. They both didn’t have the natural prejudice of the Asgardians but Loki was painfully made aware by his mother attempting murder on him and Thor’s tales that Jotnar weren’t exactly respected on Asgard. Even if Loki was only half Jotun.</p><p>“It’s real, Tony. It’s all real and I don’t know how to deal with it. Magic exists. Magic exists and I have it, and aliens exist, and I am one, I’m this… unnatural thing of stories and my family is a mess and on my… hone planet, or one of them, the species I share half of my genes with is consider monsters.” His voice went terrifyingly quiet and Tony watched as blue suddenly spread across his skin. His eyes, red as rose petals, were no less beautiful than in the green Tony was used to. “It’s still weird to look at myself that way but isn’t that what I am, Tony? I’m not sure they’re not right. When I look in the mirror like that. That I’m not a… Monster.”</p><p>Tony stood up, and offered no words, no consolation. He hugged Loki, despite the flinch, all blue and red glory, and allowed him to cry into his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re not a monster and there’s no you that’s more real than other, Lokes. You’re mixed race, and that apparently means shapeshifter in alien, and you’re green eyes and blue skin and a kind, amazing man I married because I love him the most in the world. You’re not anymore unnatural for being half Jotun that we supposedly are for being bi and pan, and all you are, all I see when I look into those beautiful red eyes, sweetheart? Is that you’re special. So much more special than you realize.”</p><p>And Loki looked at him, eyes red and puffy from crying as the blue lips met his before they parted. And Loki’s eyes watered again, but as he buried his face back in Tony’s shoulders, Tony knew those were happy tears, one of relief rather than fear.</p><p>Yes, the situation they found themselves in was far from conventional. But they would deal with it, like they dealt with everything else.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight years before, in August, Loki had a fight with his father.</p><p>Odin was uncharacteristically <em>there</em> and Frigga even made a family dinner, as if she wanted to pretend everything was normal. Like they were just another family instead of a dysfunctional mess. As if she wasn’t basically a single mother… yet Odin <em>still</em> had a problem with Loki everytime he graced them with his presence.</p><p>Why are you wearing a pink t-shirt, Loki, that’s unmanly? Stop with this gay phase, Loki. I pay for your education, Loki, you shouldn’t be complaining. I won’t be indulging your silly ideas of a career. You will be a businessman. You will be an Odinson.</p><p>Well, suck it, Odin.</p><p>That was when Loki decided to just drop college… And this whole home mess.</p><p>Seven years before in August Loki was a young man lost in New York, with little money, his phone in his pocket with a short text thread with his mother, big dreams and bigger fears.</p><p>He was at a florist expo, as a guest, because he managed to get a free ticket, contemplating how quickly his American dream would crash and burn, how soon he would have to go back the wonderful distance he managed to put between himself and family, and his anger…</p><p>And he took part in a flash quiz on one of the stalls, winning with a man who seemed surprisngly alright with losing, and introduced himself.</p><p>“Loki.”</p><p>“Tony. I’m only here for the flowers looking pretty. I don’t know much about the names, just what’s gonna make a good tattoo.”</p><p>“You’re an artist?”</p><p>“Yeah. My friend Rhodey over here–” He turned to gesture at what was an empty space now… Traitor. “–made me join the quiz cause he knows I thought you’re cute.”</p><p>Loki smirked.</p><p>And the rest was history.</p><p>Six years before, in August, the flowershop finally opened.</p><p>Five years before, in August, it stopped turning in loss and started making profit. The same summer Tony asked Loki to move in together in the flat above the shop and he parlor.</p><p>Four years before, in August, Loki finally felt like he found himself. Like he knew what crossing the ocean was for. If it was worth it.</p><p>The idea was born sometime around May but finding the perfect ring took time, and then Loki chickened out approximately three times, including the time he spent fortune on a fancy restaurant for what Tony had to assume was a date with no occasion.</p><p>But eventually, in August, Tony popped over next door, leaving Rhodey to man the parlor to visit his boyfriend. He watched as Loki kept building bouquets and suddenly Loki knew.</p><p>He grabbed roses this time and popped back upstairs to grab the ring, and gently placed the box among the petals.</p><p>“What’s this one for?”</p><p>And he smiled.</p><p>“For you.”</p><p>(Tony said yes.)</p><p>Three years before, in August, they tied the knot.</p><p>Two years before, they changed the lease on the apartment into a sale contract and became happy home owners.</p><p>Last year they flew to Italy and Loki showed Tony the country of his roots and Tony cried at Maria’s mother grave, mourning a grandma he never had, mourning a grave not unlike this one his mother had an ocean away.</p><p>And as this August came, Loki wasn’t quite unprepared for something happened, because in a way, it was their thing. Something always happened in August.</p><p>Usually they were good things.</p><p>When the window of the flowershop first exploded, he thought the lucky streak finally run out.</p><p>But now, as the sun was setting over the last day of August in their new house in Malibu, Tony’s finger tracing the indigo heritage lines on his blue skin, painted almost purple by the evening light, every touch filled with open wonder, simple love…</p><p>Loki thought that in the end, this August wasn’t the worst of them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki never gets a fever.</p><p>Or well. Loki basically had never had a fever before despite clearly being ill before, and Tony just assumed his system never reacted that way until now.</p><p>When he checked Loki’s temperature since his blue form first manifested and they realized Loki’s normal temperature actually was a few degrees lower than normal.</p><p>So Loki had a fever, it just didn’t register because for him a fever was what’s normal for other people.</p><p>And now, for the first time since… everything, Loki was ill. And he had a fever.</p><p>Actual, real, normal humans fever a few degrees above what should already be a fever for him and Tony was freaking out.</p><p>“Loki!!!”</p><p>“Um. Hi. Sorry, no, that’s Tony. Loki’s husband?”</p><p>It was still weird, the whole talking to another galaxy by mobile phone.</p><p>“Anthony! Aye, Loki has told me good things about you. How is my brother?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the thing, Thor. He’s sick. And I’m freaking out a bit. It seems this whole new biology thing is something that’s making his body react weird to it now.”</p><p>Thor hummed seriously for a moment and asked Tony to wait. Tony assumed it would mean he’d call back. It was a foolish assumption, in retrospect.</p><p>Two hours later, there was a fancy looking big circle burn on their new lawn and Thor was standing there with another Asgardian and a blue guy who must have been a Jotun going by the… well. Blue.</p><p>By evening Tony was overwhelmed, Loki perfectly fine, and Thor left with a big smile on his face leaving them with a small library on interrealm medicine.</p><p>Tony sighed, collapsing on the sofa and looking at his, now perfectly healthy, husband.</p><p>“…gotta give it to you, Lokes. You weren’t kidding when you called Thor a big personality.”</p><p>Loki just laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want a baby.”</p><p>Tony fell of his workbench, shocked in a precarious position leaning too far away, scrutinising a design that didn’t seem to cooperate.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Loki looked at him, face perfectly composed, one eyebrow arched seeing his husband in an undignified sprawl on the floor.</p><p>“I said I want a bunny.”</p><p>Now that Tony looked, he saw Loki had a laptop open full of pictures of small furry pets.</p><p>Decidedly not human babies.</p><p>“For my birthday? I thought it’d be nice to have something living around.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a great idea. We can go to a shelter in the afternoon?”</p><p>He dusted himself off, getting up and sitting next to Loki. The furry little fuckers on the screen were goddamn adorable. Maybe it was indeed a great idea.</p><p>It wasn’t that Tony had something against babies too. Human ones, that is. Maybe one day. He just needed to think on it. Bunny sounded easier and come think of it, like a solid experiment to see if they could one day keep a person alive too.</p><p>Tony opted not to mention that to Loki, though.</p><p>“I can make it a whole habitat. A room specifically for bunny. Or a glass cage in the living room with flappy door to a garden enclosure and…”</p><p>Loki silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled away his smile was serene.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many different sides to Loki’s newfound heritage, and not all of them bad.</p><p>Some were sexy (Tony explored them all very thoroughly).</p><p>Some were simply practical (Loki swore off winter coats now).</p><p>And some were simply fun, or yet to be discovered.</p><p>They were on the beach, laughing as Loki was chasing Tony for… Well, neither of them remembered what started it but they wouldn’t be the one to capitulate.</p><p>Loki was just about to catch up with Tony when his husband suddenly, turned around, changing strategy, launching himself full force at Loki.</p><p>Who caught him.</p><p>Tony seemed a bit mind boggled, sitting on his husband who was decidedly not falling over and didn’t seem to have any trouble holding him up.</p><p>“You’re so light.”</p><p>“I’m not! This must be another of your new things. Super strengh. Put me down.”</p><p>Loki just smiled.</p><p>“Oh, but why would I? I just caught myself a big fish…”</p><p>He looked at the ocean, cold merciless waves. Tony realized and started struggling but it was too late. Tony still in his arms, water waiting for them, summer in its peak, Loki started to run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meet Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Tony and Loki meet is in a quiz at a flower expo. Tony is only there for inspiration, the cute guy absolutely destroys him in a quiz and Tony… Completely forgets to ask for his number.</p><p>But he mentions his tattoo parlor.</p><p>And when he goes to work every morning, he keeps hoping the cute guy likes tattoos, or maybe likes Tony, and remembered the name.</p><p>He keeps hoping the door bell will announce a tall, pale figure with ebony hair, those red rose lips… God, Tony is completely gone and life ain’t a fairy tale.</p><p>(Tony doesn’t know yet just how much of a fantasy story their life is gonna be one day.)</p><p>So Tony keeps hoping, and days pass, and eventually weeks pass but the doorbell never announces Loki and Tony doesn’t as much stop hoping as accept what he always knew deep down.</p><p>That Loki was just a passing meet cute.</p><p>That’s probably why when the door bell rings this time Tony doesn’t look up from his notebook, sketching some additions to his reactor. Rhodey is still working on it when fancy strikes. It’s not really a closed project, always ready for upgrades.</p><p>So he only looks up when the footsteps approach the counter, slender fingers curling on the top next to where Tony’s pen falls when he looks up.</p><p>“Loki?”</p><p>He smiles and it’s just as beautiful as Tony remembers.</p><p>“I’m happy to see I’m not the only one who didn’t forget… I wanted to get a tattoo. I thought of you.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes are sparkling with excitement.</p><p>“Really? So what would you like to get?”</p><p>And well. Loki’s confident smirk disappears, giving away to a more genuine and real smile.</p><p>“Well. Technically I didn’t want to get a tattoo. I wanted to piss my dad off and thought a tattoo would be great. So I was hoping you’d help me figure out what to start with?”</p><p>Tony smiles and they sit down on the sofa together and talk for hours and it’s long past closing hours, night fallen outside by the time Loki leaves, sakura blossoms adoring his chest and climbing up his neck.</p><p>And he promises to come back, the words sweet like cherries and Tony just <em>knows</em>.</p><p>This is just the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony…”</p><p>The music continued.</p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>Loki wasn’t sure why he thought it would work. He was laying in their bed, upstairs, exhausted, and Tony was blasting music in the basement workshop loud enough it carried through the entire house and wouldn’t let Loki sleep.</p><p>There was no way Tony would hear Loki’s pleas.</p><p>There was also no way Loki was leaving the comfy and warm bed to get Tony.</p><p>He eyed the floor, scattered clothes electronics on it because their bedroom was always a mess, and an idea occured to him.</p><p>Silence was bliss.</p><p>The minutes later Tony crawled into bed next to him.</p><p>“Did you really just blow a fuse to make me quiet?”</p><p>Loki just smiled, and pretended to be asleep. The darkness kept his secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Metamorphosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to have to come to terms with it, eventually, won't I? And I won't always have Tony ogling around to boost my confidence."</p><p>Loki stared at his listener and intent gaze, wondering why he was even explaining it. The bunny blinked and hopped away, chewing on something.</p><p>"You could at least pretend to care about my identity crisis. I gave you a home, you know. Without me, you'd still be miserable in that shelter."</p><p>He gave up, getting up from his knees and going to stand in front of the mirror in the hall.</p><p>He purposefully picked a time Tony was away to slowly adjust to making Being Blue something that was Not A Big Deal.</p><p>Tony made it positive deal but he still made a deal. Loki wanted to make it, well, being Loki. He looked into the same green eyes he looked into for years, their spark clouded with a mixture of emotion, and he allowed the shade to fade into a darker red.</p><p>The metamorphosis bled down his skin like dripping paint, white giving in to blue.</p><p>Thor said eventually he'd be changing within a blink of an eye. The slow process and it's visual symbolism were probably a testament to the way Loki was still reluctant in seeing being alien as a part of himself.</p><p>So Loki was working on it.</p><p>He threw a disdainful glance at the bunny as he threw himself on the couch and put on the TV.</p><p>It was showing a rerun of Cameron's "Avatar". Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow and changed the channel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Coffeeshop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi! Welcome to Salt and Pepper, what can I help you with?"</p><p>Tony smirked at the redhead at the counter.</p><p>"Seems something of an unusual name for a coffeeshop."</p><p>"My wife picked it. It's because my nickname is Pepper and she's the queen of being salty."</p><p>Tony laughed at the clear rebuke. It was hard to shake of his habits even after years off the market. Besides, he liked harmless flirting.</p><p>"Sounds like she would get along with my husband. I'll have an espresso and one of those huge cream and fruit tartlets."</p><p>"Right away."</p><p>Tony should go to his table but he wouldn't be Tony if he didn't stick his nose into what wasn't his business and the place was empty anyway.</p><p>"So you're new here? I own the tattoo parlor on the other side of the street."</p><p>The woman turned the express on, warming up his cup with steam and turned around to give him a look, seemingly happy to humour him.</p><p>"The one that doubles as a flowershop? An interesting choice. We opened two weeks ago, you haven't been around for a while it seems. My wife is Russian, we lived there for a while. We moved to USA just this month and started here."</p><p>Tony smiled, grabbing his cup and the plate, but not leaving the counter.</p><p>"I'll make sure to give you glowing recommendations then." He bit into the tartlet and moaned. "Oh God. And they will be well deserved." He grabbed another bite.</p><p>"Yeah, the flowershop part is my husband. They were separate until an... accident last month forced us to redecorate. Long story, we had a spat with Loki's family, you could say. Went on a long holidays to catch some air."</p><p>Pepper had made herself a cappuccino by now and seemed to have actually enjoyed a conversation. It would be nice to have some new friends around.</p><p>And lesbians at that! Or queers anyway. Tony had no idea what sexuality the women actually were but the neighbourhood could certainly use less heteronormativity.</p><p>"Homophobia?"</p><p>Tony winced.</p><p>"Not quite. It's a very long story, but you could say... Xenophobia, I guess. It's genuinely long. And not a fun one."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later Tony left the café with a cup of latte to go for Loki, a meeting set up with Pepper and Natasha (Natasha was the wife, and she was apparently pansexual, like Loki. Pepper was a lesbian, and her name was actually Virginia. Tony promised to forget that fact.) and a spring in his step.</p><p>It seemed like a good chance to widen their friends circle a litte. He was sure they could all use it right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension could be cut with a knife.</p><p>Loki eyed the situation on the other side of the room warily, watching the man who came in and Tony glare daggers at each other as the man's partner (?) did the talking.</p><p>The man had a prosthetic arm, Loki noticed later, and it must have been why they came here, despite the other man's obvious displeasure.</p><p>Tony and Rhodey were, after all, one of very few people in town who could paint the body with more than a needle.</p><p>A few hours later the two men left, having set next appointments, from the looks of it (Loki hoped the client would come alone the next time) and Tony sighed heavily, making his way to Loki's flower littered countertop.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>Tony grunted and plopped on a stool in front of the counter, laying his cheek on it, uncaring that it landed on some daisies.</p><p>"Bucky. He had a tattoo sleeve before he lost his arm in the war but apparently that old artist doesn't deal in paint or well. Not being a dick about disabilities."</p><p>Loki hummed, putting a peony in a bouquet and another daisy in Tony's hair, behind his ear.</p><p>"That's nice but we both know that's not what I asked."</p><p>"Oh that?" Tony's eyes sparkled with exhaustion and resignation but also settled acceptance and fresh mischief. "That was Steve. Bucky's boyfriend. You could say we have... History."</p><p>Loki answered the smirk with his own and settled in for a story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony moved out of his parents house, be lived solely on instant ramen for three months, and then got so tired of noodles, he learned to make the best saffron risotto in the entire country, probably.</p><p>Because it was go big or go home.</p><p>And he lived off the risotto another month, and then he met Rhodey.</p><p>Rhodey got him his first cookbook.</p><p>When Loki moved out of his parents house, he was lost, and broke, and living in shared spaces for long enough he knew keeping real food longer than a day wasn't possible with roommates.</p><p>When Tony first asked Loki on a date for burgers it was definitely what made Loki fall in love with him.</p><p>As they got together and started to live door to door in cramped apartments above their shops, cooking was one of the things that helped bring them together.</p><p>They would switch who made dinner that day, and Tony taught Loki to make lasagne, and eventually, they even had a cliche candlelight dinner with spaghetti.</p><p>So every year for their anniversary, they would always celebrate with food.</p><p>And Loki thought there was no reason to break tradition, as well as no reason not to acknowledge what a crazy year it's been.</p><p>He just needed to find out what kind of food was native to Jotunheim and Asgard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Myths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do they eat a lot of raw meat?"</p><p>Thor's expression, full of mirth and easy openness before, turned serious.</p><p>"I assure you, brother, the stories about Jotun eating small children are but myths. It's exaggerated tales told by some Aesir that you should pay no mind."</p><p>Loki did a double take. Okay. Note to self: Asgardian version of racism was absolutely terrifying.</p><p>So it started simple. Loki asked Thor about Aesir and Jotun eating habits so he could cook something for his and Tony's anniversary. That was how he found out that Thor, bless his trying heart, for all the diplomatic relations he finally opened with Jotunheim, had no clue about their culture.</p><p>"Thor. I simply presumed that it's cold there so they eat raw meat and fish. Some cultures on Earth do not cook it before serving. Raw fish is actually quite a delicacy."</p><p>Thor frowned, not looking convinced.</p><p>"Ah, I see. But from little I know from visiting Jotunheim, that is not the case there. They eat some of local wildlife, but seem to prefer all kinds of cooked fruit."</p><p>"Cooked fruit? But how do they grow that in such a harsh weather?"</p><p>Thor laughed, a pure, joyful and uninhibited sound of a man genuinely amused rather than mocking. Because Thor tended to forget Loki's questions were usually serious.</p><p>"Why, magic, of course!"</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>So yeah, Loki now had an idea what to cook. And some more stuff to think about.</p><p>"Wait. Does that mean all Jotun have magic? <em>Me too?!</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Deaging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Thor and Loki apparently had a sister. That was something not even Thor knew about, despite her being fully Asgardian, and that turned out when she attacked the Golden City, trying to take the throne with the help of a giant wolf.</p><p>Tony thought this family had some Serious Problems With Communication.</p><p>Loki just looked at Thor with something like resignation, like he just accepted life didn't make sense anymore.</p><p>Thor, who was sitting on their sofa, his larger than life presence, his Mjolnir on a coat hanger, telling them all that.</p><p>Oh, but he wasn't just entertaining them with tales of his adventures.</p><p>Well, that too, especially considering they won, but he had a point.</p><p>The point was sitting next to him, kicking her little legs, looking like she run away from a fair in her Asgardian dress.</p><p>Because that's how they won with Hela. Apparently Odin did a spectacularly bad job raising her up too (that was becoming a pattern) but she was sort of all powerful.</p><p>But they managed to deage her with some fancy magic. And it was permanent. Second chance, if you will.</p><p>Except no one in Asgard wanted wanna-be-dictator as a kid. And Thor was busy because Odin fell ill.</p><p>"So I guess what I'm asking is... Can you look after her for a while?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That day I was super tired but determined I need to write something anyway. I also decided for plot reasons I wanted Odin dead but had zero intention to write about the little bitch. So I thought - let's write a poem! This is my first haiku ever. This author's note is longer than it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here All-Father dies.</p><p>And Thor cries after his loss.</p><p>Loki does not cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that at least you laughed a bit! On to the rest of the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you ever thought about starting a family?"</p><p>Loki looked at Tony where he was hunched over a mug of tea on the sofa, the room illuminated only by a few candles.</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot, lately."</p><p>Hela was asleep in her room, decorated in a tasteful combination of pastel green and pink, looking more like a fairy realm than the real fairy realms did, according to Thor, having been exhausted after a day of baking with her caretakers... Dads.</p><p>She called them that today.</p><p>It's been three months she was with them now, and Thor kept claiming he would go back for her but well, what with him being busy with newly crowned kingly duties...</p><p>"I am not sure I am willing to let Thor take her back."</p><p>Tony just smiled.</p><p>"Then don't. Let's keep her."</p><p>Loki's answering smile was blinding in the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pet Shop AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a new shop on the street.</p><p>There was a new shop, so naturally Loki grabbed a few flowers, created a little bouquet, and a set on to see what's up.</p><p>It was a pet shop too, which always meant good things, because there would be fluffy things inside.</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>Loki stepped inside, the bell chiming above his head, to be met with empty space. He ventured a bit further in, where noises where coming from, and eventually found two young women set up by another counter, with squirrels running all over one of them.</p><p>"Um. Hi?"</p><p>The other woman perked up immediately.</p><p>"Hello! I'm Darcy, this is my disaster, I mean, girlfriend, Doreen, and this is our pet shop. What are you looking for?"</p><p>Loki smiled, amused and already liking these two, when Doreen added.</p><p>"And those are our squirrels. But they're not for sale."</p><p>Darcy shot her a look.</p><p>"Yes, yes they are, although frankly they aren't ours in the first place."</p><p>Loki laughed.</p><p>"I'm not looking for a pet. I have a flowershop down the street, with my husband's tattoo parlor, and I thought to greet the new neighbors." He handed the flowers to them and Doreen grabbed the bouquet while Darcy jumped in excitement.</p><p>"More little gay business!"</p><p>Loki laughed.</p><p>"Then you should visit the coffeeshop too, it's owned by Pepper and Natasha. So... What's the deal with the squirrels?"</p><p>Doreen jumped in before Darcy could say a word.</p><p>"Well, they were trying to break in and steal our food but now I adopted them, and I will be reforming them to be good citizens and our children..."</p><p>"That's not decided yet."</p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p>Loki bit down a smile at those two antics. Oh, they'd be a wonderful addition to the neighborhood and he had to introduce them to Tony.</p><p>And the squirrels to Hela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Darcy and Doreen moved in with their shop and Rhodey had recently discovered, or rather came to terms with, being aroace, Tony decided they needed a rainbow potluck dinner.</p><p>After all, Nat and Pepper fed people for living, Tony and Loki were fantastic cooks, and Doreen promised to keep Darcy occupied with the popcorn machine as she made a lasagna.</p><p>Even little Hela decided she will make rainbow cookies with her dads.</p><p>Which left Rhodey.</p><p>Rhodey was assigned a salad, because there was no way to fuck up a salad, right?</p><p>Well. Tony, having met Rhodey at the wee age of fifteen, watching him live off instant ramen for years, should have known better.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Snickers salad."</p><p>"No. No, that is poison. Rhodey. Honeybear. What the fuck."</p><p>Rhodey ended up eating a portion to prove it was edible, but Tony streered away from it, just in case. He would see if Rhodey would live to the end of the week. Then he may consider trying that atrocity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Snickers salad is real and a proof America is a fucked up place. Please google it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. True Love's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're down in the flowershop, Loki finishing bouquets that are to be picked up for a wedding tomorrow morning late into the night.</p><p>Thor is here, having come to take Hela off their heads, but he seemed neither surprised nor disappointed they are keeping her.</p><p>So they're sitting there, the three of them, trading stories, Thor and Tony watching as Loki tucks white roses together neatly, recounting the more amusing stories from their wedding.</p><p>"So Fandral decided to do a split, right? In the middle of the dancefloor. And oh, don't get me wrong, he's a fantastic acrobat, and he can do it but... His pants just couldn't take it! They split right down the middle, showing his polka dot-- OUCH."</p><p>His hand flew away from the offending rose, a thorn cut letting a drop of blood. Tony immediately grabbed his hand delicately, kissing the spot.</p><p>The wound closed, skin seaming together like nothing happened.</p><p>"See? True love's kiss heals all."</p><p>Thor just seemed confused.</p><p>"That is normal Jotun healing rate. Is there some kissing tradition on Earth I am not aware of?"</p><p>Loki just laughed, picking the rose back up and shaking his head at his husband's antics, before he turned to Thor, who clearly had no idea about human fairy tales.</p><p>"I'll explain later. But, back to Fandral..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drop.</p><p>Drop.</p><p>Drop.</p><p>The rain kept hitting the roof of the RV, creating a weirdly calming atmosphere.</p><p>"You know, I strangely like rain on holidays. As long as it's only a day or so, there's something really entrancing about it."</p><p>Tony just hummed affirmatively, looking through the window, watching the lightning strikes in the distance as he was curled around his husband.</p><p>He was right, as he always was.</p><p>But in a way, to Tony, no weather could ruin this time as long as he had Loki and Hela with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Summer Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To celebrate the fact Hela had gotten official (totally not forged) earthly documents and was now their daughter, they decided to take her on holidays.</p><p>And since she didn't really know the area... Or Earth, at all, they decided a round tour would be better than a destination trip.</p><p>So they rented an RV, and set on, armoured with sunscreen, polaroid camera and a big set of DVDs for the road.</p><p>By their return Hela had declared Earth was much more interesting and lovlier than Asgard.</p><p>Asgard also apparently didn't have floaties.</p><p>Loki rubbed it in Thor's face for weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She's ugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Half her face is dead, cold, pale and blue, but her eye is alive, hellish, burning red like a demon. She's carved with lines that mark her as a monster and everyone says she is one until she believes it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is a monster, half normal, half dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dad always tells her he loves her, but it's not enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She thinks maybe she had brothers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's not sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she did, something terrible happened to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like it will to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wonders if they were monsters too. If they deserved it, like she does.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They tear her from father's arms, hold him as they toss her aside. Lead her away, and she sees a land, dark, cold and filled with death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She just wants to go home.</em>
</p><p>"Shhhh."</p><p>She awakes with a silent scream on her lips but it's okay. The shirt smells of motor oil but the hair tickling her forehead is long. Dad is here, it's papa's shirt though.</p><p>It's fine.</p><p>She is home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki is sprawled over the bed when Tony leaves the bathroom, naked, with the sheet half draped over him and the setting sun coloring his skin purple.</p><p>He looks amazing and Tony feels excitement wash over him. It's been a while since they had a night for themselves since adopting Hela, but she's with Rhodey overnight because Lieutenant Trouble is visiting.</p><p>Tony walks over the carpet and crawls onto the bed, leaning over Loki, whispering into his ear.</p><p>"Tell me your deepest fantasy..."</p><p>Loki turns to look at him, takes in the lust filled eyes and smirks.</p><p>"It's Thursday, my deadline is on Sunday, and I have everything finished for the order. My husband cooked and Hela didn't need help with her homework. I steal your keys and take Natasha to a SPA for the afternoon."</p><p>Tony stares at him for a long while, whines and plops onto his chest.</p><p>"You have to ruin everything."</p><p>"If you're nice I can blow you when fantasy me is back from the SPA."</p><p>"Nope. You ruined the mood."</p><p>Loki laughs, and Tony can't help a smile breaking out too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. High School AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi. I want a tattoo."</p><p>Tony looked at the squirt barely reaching the counter and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.</p><p>"Sure. Where's your parents' written agreement?"</p><p>The kid seemed unmoved.</p><p>"Dad went to get scratchers.... I guess he won, 'cause that was six years ago."</p><p>"Awesome. Did he leave a mom behind? Or a written agreement?"</p><p>"He left a mom."</p><p>"Cool. So she wrote an agreement."</p><p>The answering smile was blinding.</p><p>"Come on, man. I'm already in high school, I can get a tattoo without mommy looking."</p><p>Tony just stared, astonished. He was beginning to like the kid.</p><p>"No way you're in high school. You look like ten."</p><p>For the first time, he seemed moved. His smile fell a bit and he shrugged awkwardly.</p><p>"Skipped a few grades. So that's gonna be a no on that tattoo?"</p><p>Skipping grades and teenage rebellion? That Tony could relate to.</p><p>"Listen, I'm gonna make you a deal. How about hang around here, watch me work. I can show you how to design tattoes and you can watch me and Rhodey at work once a week or so, and we'll start designing stuff you want on yourself, as a sort of apprenticeship. And once you're old enough to get scratchers, or tattoos, or whatever you want, we can talk about ink... Or you learning to ink. Deal?"</p><p>The kid's eyes lit up and Tony knew he won.</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p>"Great. I'm Tony. Nice to meet you, ...?"</p><p>"Harley. Harley Keener."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was never much joy in Tony's childhood. The word "expectation" fit a lot better. That was why watching Hela grow up, playful, open and free, brought him double joy every day.</p><p>He never expected himself to become a family man.</p><p>But it suited him just fine.</p><p>His relationship with Loki was already great, but altogether not that unexpected. Not that he could ever expect the force of nature that was Loki (or the eventual alien surprise) but in some ways he knew finding a partner and getting married was in the cards.</p><p>Children? Not so much.</p><p>In many ways the scarring from his own childhood was still just under the surface, the insecurities, the doubts if he could be a good father.</p><p>Except... He was a father now.</p><p>And both Hela and Loki assured him he was doing well. He felt he was doing well.</p><p>And watching his daughter, hearing her call him 'dad', turned out to bring him the biggest joy in the universe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. There Was Only One Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a super fun trope to subvert!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder boomed, lightning brightening the sky, but Thor was nowhere in sight. The very normal and Midgardian storm kept crashing against their windows, keeping Loki and Tony sleepy but not quite asleep with the noise.</p><p>It was alright, strangely calming.</p><p>In a weird way meeting Thor made Loki like storms a lot more.</p><p>Maybe because his brother was great and it was always nice to see him. Maybe because for all the shock of the discovery, learning his family history brought him peace.</p><p>And maybe because it reminded him of Hela.</p><p>Speak of the devil- or baby alien, in this case, little footsteps echoed across the floor, he bare feet stopping in the doorway.</p><p>"Daddies?"</p><p>"Come here, honey. Afraid of the storm?"</p><p>She nodded. Tony looked as she came in, seeming a bit more awake when he noticed her carrying the bunny in her arms.</p><p>"And you even brought company."</p><p>Loki tried not to snigger at the extremely enthusiastic sound of his husband's voice.</p><p>Still, they scooted over, making space for her and the furry beast.</p><p>All piled up on each other, cuddled up together, Loki felt that the weather could rage on outside, because they were all right where they needed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Bonus: fantastic art by stark-dm!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A while ago I comissioned fantastic stark-dm to do tattooed Loki for this fic! Look at how gorgeous he is and go leave a follow at starkdm.tumblr.com!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit writersmonth.tumblr.com to find out more about the challenge and follow to not miss it next year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>